


Mike Chang takes it all.

by RockyHorrorGleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Mike, Gay, M/M, Mikurt, Top Kurt Hummel, relationship, top Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyHorrorGleek/pseuds/RockyHorrorGleek
Summary: After losing at Regionals in Season 1, the Glee Club is prepairing for their second year while Kurt notices the boy looking at him for long periods of time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during season 1. Might continue if liked enough!

The Glee Club was called to a meeting in the choir room on Monday afternoon. After they lost at Regionals they were blessed to have the opportunity to continue the club next year! They were sitting there listening to Mr. Schuester drone on about his high school choir days and what they could learn next year while all of a sudden he felt eyes on him.   
Mike Chang couldn't help but stare at Kurt Hummels bulge, it was just so big and was outlined perfectly in his tight as fuck pants. He picked his lips about 4 times and started to grow an erection while staring. He must have been staring for a long time since Kurt turned around and saw that Mike was stareing at him and whispered a tender,  
"What?" all of a sudden Rachel and Finn where looking at them while Finn made some sort of face. For a while Finn has been inviting Mike over to their house even though he barely talks to Mike and has been trying to convince him to see Kurt downstairs.   
"Oh Yhea he just took a shower he should be ready!"  
"What? By you just said he was in the shower, wouldn't be be naked?!"  
"Aww come on we're all men here and it's natural! I've seen it and maybe you might be surprised!"  
"Why the hell have you checked out our Kurts package?"that usually shit Finn up since he stuttered and Mike made obnoxious faces that made Finn feel uncomfortable, more uncomfortable than when Rachel made him watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show and Tim Curry took his cake off... That's a story for another time so not now! Mike had known for some time that he wanted Kurt Hummel, physically and emotionally. He wanted to touch him, and not by purposely numbing into him and Gallo g on top of him at least three times a week, though he has started to get suspicious oh why he 'accidentally' always fondled him and gave him and erection. Mike doesn't want him, he NEEDS Kurt, he bed him to hold his hand at night and kiss him goodnight, snuggle him, but him and lift him up and make him feel like he is the most important thing in the world, he. NEEDS him to fuck him hard in the ass and make his legs quiver and shake and loose all control. He dreamt that Kurt would come behind him in the showers at school and fuck him into oblivion Untill cum is squirting from his ass and he begs for mercy. He needs Kurt to dominate him like the sexy beast and make him fall down after.... Oh whoops looks Mike got distracted again. Either way, Mike is going to make Kurt his, no jock will stand in his way, but lately it seems like Karofsky has been starring at him, this could be trouble for him.


End file.
